1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to fishing tackle, and in particular to fishing tackle that will allow retrieval of a lure in the event of a snag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One type of fishing tackle utilizes a fishing lure. The fishing lure has a body which differs widely in configuration and color. The body has an eyelet on the forward end for connecting to the fishing line. The body will also have one or more eyelets for connecting hooks. Typically, the user casts the lure and then slowly retrieves it.
Lures, particularly lures that move below the water rather than on the surface, are prone to snagging. If a lure catches on a large rock, submerged log or other large submerged object, it is difficult to retrieve it. Often the user is unable to free the hook from the submerged object and must break the line. This results in the lure being lost.